da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Thread Calendar
The year is 9:31, and the current month is Solace. For more information on the calendar that we follow, check here. Prior Years 9:27 Dragon *On the Rocks Wintermarch Guardian Drakonis Cloudreach Bloomingtide Justinian 25 Justinian *A Secluded Campsite Overlooking the Coast -- The Wounded Coast *Beachfront Property -- The Wounded Coast 26 Justinian *Diplomatic Relations -- Viscount's Keep Solace 3 Solace *Fate or Coincidence? -- Viscount's Keep *A Friend in the Guard -- Viscount's Keep *A Promise of Vengeance -- The Chantry *Routine -- The Gallows *Bryne's Books -- Hightown *Set Fire to the Third Bar -- Hanged Man 4 Solace *Two Sides of Zealotry -- The Gallows (COMPLETE) *Compromise -- The Gallows (COMPLETE) *On Patrol -- Darktown 5 Solace *Debriefing -- The Docks *Daily Chores -- The Gallows *Studius Interruptus -- The Gallows *Lowtown Market -- Lowtown *A Dusty Path -- Darktown *Tentative Visit -- The Docks (COMPLETE) *Through the Grapevine -- The Hanged Man *Due Introductions -- Lowtown 6 Solace *The New Arrival -- The Gallows *A Time for Reflection -- The Chantry *Welcome to Kirkwall Part 1 -- Darktown (COMPLETE) *Welcome to Kirkwall Part 2 -- Anders' Clinic *Scars of Magic -- Anders' Clinic *Puppy Sitting -- Lowtown 7 Solace *Fit for a Queen -- The Blooming Rose *Around Kirkwall in 80 Minutes -- Around Kirkwall *Bait & Switch -- Lowtown/Hightown (Completed) *First Blood -- Darktown *Not So Idle Evening Banter -- The Gallows 8 Solace *Drunken Bards -- Fenris' Mansion (COMPLETED) *Freedom -- Fenris' Mansion (COMPLETED) *Tranquility -- Darktown/Hightown *Late Night Talk -- Hightown 9 Solace *People Watching -- Hightown *Friends in High Places -- The Blooming Rose *Looking for Work -- The Hanged Man (COMPLETED) *Murder Alley -- Darktown, Undercity *Mission: Bath Time -- Around Kirkwall *A Table for One -- The Hanged Man *Want a Sandwich? -- Lowtown *Shelter -- Hightown (Fenris' Mansion) *Alighting Only -- The Gallows *Bothering Anders -- Clinic 10 Solace *Enemies -- The Hanged Man *A Road on the Way to the Mines -- The Bone Pit *New Friends in High Places -- The Blooming Rose *Simple Pleasures -- The Wounded Coast (COMPLETED) 11 Solace *To Recieve Lessons -- The Wounded Coast *Seeking the Lost Blade -- Hightown *Liberal Libra Librarians Liberating Lowtown -- Hightown *Jethann's Fabulous Day Out -- Darktown *Wolf in the Fold -- The Hanged Man *Afternoon Walk -- Hightown *Practice Covers Concerns -- The Gallows 12 Solace *Cat Hunting -- Lowtown 14 Solace *Adrift -- The Wounded Coast (COMPLETED) *Following the Lanterns -- Undercity *Just a Little Brawl -- The Hanged Man *Everybody Likes Pie -- The Gallows 15 Solace *Asit Tal-Eb -- The Wounded Coast *Fools Rush In -- Hightown 16 Solace *Butterflies and Bas -- Sundermount (COMPLETED) *Due South -- Sundermount *The Survivor's Arrival -- The Gallows *New House, New Rules -- The Gallows *An Unexpected Reunion -- The Docks 17 Solace *A Random Encounter -- Sundermount *A Search in the House of the Maker -- The Chantry (COMPLETED) *One Last Drink -- The Hanged Man 18 Solace *Long Way Home -- Sundermount *Loss of Lead -- The Wounded Coast 19 Solace *Searching for Hawks -- Hightown *I Never Killed a Man -- The Hanged Man *Growing Wings -- The Gallows *A Dark Epiphany -- The Wounded Coast 20 Solace *Loss of Lead -- The Wounded Coast *Blackpowder Promise Part 1 (TBD) -- The Wounded Coast *A Side of Duty (TBD) -- The Wounded Coast *Blackpowder Promise Part 2 (TBD) -- Qunari Compound *The Unbidden Rescue (TBD) -- Viscount's Keep *State of Play -- Hightown 21 Solace *Shepherding Wolves (TBD) -- Undercity 22 Solace *In the Soul of the Bas -- The Chantry *Nocking Point -- The Chantry *A Chance Encounter -- Lowtown *Wayward Son (TBD) 24 Solace *Catharsis -- Hightown (COMPLETED) *Garbage -- The Hanged Man 25 Solace *Lalochezia -- The Chantry 23 Solace *Black and White Divines -- Lowtown *That Which is Revealed -- The Gallows 25 Solace *Old Haunts -- The Hanged Man 26 Solace *Unexpected Revelation -- The Chantry Funalis Funalis Day August Kingsway Harvestmere Firstfall Haring